Once upon a december
by NicolaDarkness
Summary: Gaara goes home from a night clubbing with Naruto only to run into someone who is sertain to change his life forever! Oneshot: OCxGaara


**Once Upon a December**

The town's a buzz with music blaring out of the hundreds of clubs that try to cram as many into its doors as physically possible. The streets are solid masses of people out for the night to find a good club to hang round in and an even better time. Neon signs from the city's many clubs lights their way as the crowd moves down the hall of multicoloured flashing names.

But all this is a distant throb in the background as I move out of the red-light district. My best mate Naruto had convinced me to sneak out my house and go clubbing with him in hopes of picking up some girls. That pervert! Like he needed my help to pick up girls anyway! Though it used to be the opposite when we were kids.

He was the short, dumb class clown that everyone laughed at, not with. But that's all in the past and now girls flock round him like flies. He grew tall, and with blond hair and blue eyes with a great tan and a bright smile, the guy now attracts girls like moths to the flame. The only reason he wanted me to go out with him tonight is because he thinks I need a girlfriend. Yh right!

Ever since I can remember people have been scared of me. I think it's because of the scare my dad gave me before he died. Yes, my father used to abuse me, hitting me, kicking me, beating me so bad that I would fall unconscious and wake up sometimes weeks later, and all because he blamed me for my mother's death. She was the love of his life and unfortunately, died giving birth to me. An so when I was four years old my father got hold of a large kitchen knife and carved the symbol of love into my forehead, over my left eye and then left me for dead on the floor while he went into his bedroom and hung himself from the chandelier hanging above it by a piece of rope. I would have died then and there if my older brother Kankuro and older sister Temari hadn't found me and taken me to hospital. Since then the three of us have lived together and now we even have Temari's boyfriend/fiancé Shikamaru Nara and Kankuro's girlfriend Ino Yamanaka, living with us. (This is why I had to sneak out of the house)

So you see, it seems everyone has found someone to love but me. But I can't blame anyone for it, who would ever want to love such a hideous monster like me with a cold, heartless personality to go with it!

I walk into a park that acts as a short-cut back to my house and if I'm lucky, no one will even know I've been gone. Though I'm not such a lucky person so am sure to receive the dreaded wrath of my big sister's fan across the top of my head when I get back home.

I let out a soft a sigh and step to stand on an old deer trail I have been walking on since I entered the park. Since I'm going to be scolded by Temari when I get back, there seems no need to rush my time here in its quiet park away from the noise of the crowded city streets. So I just stand and listen to the sounds of the woods around me, listening to the rhythm of the forest. I then hear a very beautiful sound and I turn my head to see where its coming from, then track it back to its source.

The closer I get to it the louder, clearer and more beautiful the sound seems to become. So with every step I take I quicken by pace gradually every time until I am in a full sprint and only stop when I come to a clearing in the woods. What is accompanying the clearing tonight is something that makes me stop in my tracks and stare in awe at the sight before me.

"Dancing bears,

Painted wings,

Things I almost remember.

Soon you'll be,

Home with me,

Once upon a December."

The angelic voice resonates across the grass clearing where the full moon illuminates the spiritual figure inside it. She turns and dances with her enchanting tune, as if acting out a story only she can't tell by the way she sings and dances. The wind catches her silk like, scarlet hair that she has in a pony tail, making it dance along with the breeze. Her pale skin is only shown on her hands, neck and face and it is only accentuated into an unearthly glow by what she is clothed in.

She wears a red, zip up jacket that is done up to prevent getting cold in the night air and decorated with black lining the zip and on the cuffs covering her wrists like sweet bands. She wears simple black jeans and black trainers with silver laces to complete her look: the most breathe taking person I have ever laid eyes upon.

"Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory."

Her voice raises as she starts to spin and pretends to waltz on her own, head thrown back as she releases her beautiful words. As she takes a breathe for her next verse I walk quickly towards her and put my hand withers and the other round her waist as I lead her round the clearing. She lays her hand on my shoulder and smiles as she lets the words free from the confines of her throat.

"Far away,

Long ago,

Growing dim as an ember,

Things my heart,

Used to know,

Things it yearns to remember."

She says and I turn her round at the last line and stop her, both are hands intwind with the others as she finishes her song.

"And a song,

Someone sings,

Once upon a December."

Her voice dims at her last words and she brings her head back level with mine. She is still looking up since I'm taller then her as she finally opens her eyes and I'm captured in a second.

Her eyes sparkle like diamonds with a childlike joy and they seem to smile up at me, reflecting the star dazzling one that graces her lips. Their colour is a sky blue and seems to glow and illuminate her more then ever, just like the moon does.

I feel like I have finally found her. My eternally eliminating moon that makes everything in my darkness glow just like her. Naruto is always said to be the sun in the sky and every girl's light. But I don't need a sun to outshine all that's important to me, but a moon to help me and everything else glow!

"Hello." She says and that breaks me out of my thoughts in that angelic voice of hers.

"H-hi." I manage to rasp out and she giggles at me. "H-hey! What's so funny?" I ask thinking I've just made myself look like a fool in front of her but she just shakes her head still giggling.

"No, I didn't mean to offend you! Its just," she says and looks up into my eyes with her sparkling ones and I feel my heart stop right there. "Its just you sound even more nervous then I am."

I frown at her and she smiles as she looks to the side shyly as she goes on to explain her words. "I just never thought any guy would get nervous talking to me. E-especially a, err, well, as h-hansom a guy as y-you." She finishes stuttering with a cute and embarrassed squeak and blush that crosses her pale cheeks and makes her look like a little kid talking to their first crush.

"Are you blind?!" I ask jokingly and she looks back up at me with a confused look across her beautiful face. "Why would such a beautiful, breathe taking girl like you think that a scared, monster like me is hansom?!" I joke with a sad smile and half laugh as I finally let go of her hands. But then she does something unexpected, her smile disappears and her eyes fill with sadness that shakes me and causes me to panic. But she interrupts me just as I'm about to voice my hysteria and ask her what the matter is.

"You don't see it do you." She says sadly and I frown at her words.

She seems to ponder what to do for a moment before she beams at some idea she has had and takes her hand in hers. I feel my cheeks heat up as she pulls me across the clearing and says in a happier voice: "Well we will just have to fix that now wont we?" I don't reply due to still being in shock of her voluntarily holding my hand in hers.

We reach the other side of the clearing and she pushes me forward while letting go of my hand at the same time, as I stumble forwards towards a small pond. She nods at me with an encouraging smile and I look into the ponds waters with only my reflection staring back up at me.

I look confused and pale in the glow of the full moon. My crimson hair sticks up at odd points effortlessly like it always had but it seems brighter then before, and my dark ringed eyes from lack of sleep because of my nightmares from my past glow a deep green colour like they never have before. But the most noticeable feature on my face is my scare, it is still in the same symbol it's always been but it is now red with age that glows on my pale skin, instead of the scruffy jagged white thing that it used to be. But now, dare I say it, it looks kind of cool! It seems like forever since I've properly looked at myself and now I see why I get all those funny looks. It seems I have grown up and as such, my features have become not of a monster, but of a quite good looking guy's!

My eyes widen in shock of this sudden realisation and I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I turn to see her there, my angel, the one who saved me from myself, smiling down at me to my crouched position on the floor near the pond.

"See, your not a monster!" she says cheerfully and I stand up and turn to face her once again with renewed confidence in myself.

"Thank you." I say. "You are the first person to ever show me that I am not a monster. An, even though I do not know you, I feel as if I fell in love with you the moment I first heard your voice." I continue seriously and her eyes widen only to soften once again.

"My name's Tsuki Kyuubi. An you are the first person to ever call be beautiful, let alone breathe taking and to also make me feel it! I also think that I fell in love with you the moment you held me in your arms, even though I don't even know your name." She finishes and smiles up at me as I beam down at her.

"It's Gaara Dark and I have fallen in love with you, it seems Tsuki Kyuubi." I say and she giggles at me making her eyes sparkle.

"And I think I have fallen in love with you to, Gaara Dark." She retorts as her giggles soften.

"So, would you like to go get dinner and talk with me? It's still early yet." I sagest, offering out my arm to her which she takes with all serenity.

"Of course, the night is still young after all and so are we!" she says as we walk back off towards the lights of the city.

My sister can scold me as much as she likes later but for now, I just want to spend as much time as I can with Tsuki. Damn I am really going to have to thank Naruto when I next see him!

* * *

**Hey, hope you liked it! ^_^**

**This is my first real one shot and wasn't it cheesey!! XD**

**I might do some more but I'm not sure yet.**

**Got any ideas for me you know where to find me!! ^_^**

**Well, all thats left to do, is rate and review! XD**

**(lol that rhymed ^_^)**


End file.
